Fang Yuan/Poems
Chapter 399 Viewing thousands of mountains in deep crimson Layers of trees dyed red On the limpid blue water Hundreds of barges race against currents Hawks spread their wings in the vast sky Fish swim freely under deep water All living things vie for freedom under the autumn sky Pondering over the immensity of the universe I ask this boundless and misty earth Who rules the fate of this world?" If heavens had emotions it would grow old, the Great Dao is emotionless and impartial. Every living being has the chance to rise up, it depends on how one uses their opportunities, and how one fights! In this world, no one is born to be a side character. And there is no one who is an eternal main character. Living beings compete, the weak are eliminated. Precisely because of the heroes competing in this world, facing off with their respective strengths and trump cards, can history be so immense and interesting, making the world such a mystical place. Chapter 405 Since ancient times land immortal pass with the wind, today three kings return to eternal slumber. Who would not experience failure? Verdant Sun died regretfully. Start over again and proclaim oneself as King. The carp swims up the heavenly waterfall, travelling alone in the desolate lands and defying heaven. Spreading my wings and flying away today, becoming an immortal and whipping the phoenix on another day! Chapter 533 Fang Yuan's heart was calm, despite this intense battlefield that was filled with corpses and rivers of blood. In his eyes, these casualties were just numbers. In this battle, many people screamed at the deaths of their friends and family, many people shouted in joy after killing a strong foe, some Gu Masters ran away under the fear of death. Some Gu Masters were filled with ambition, wanting to be a person of higher status. Human emotions became riled up in such moments of life and death, they were frenzied, crazy, while arrogant and unrestrained. Observing the ruthless expressions of the people around, hearing their screaming and shouting, Fang Yuan felt a great sense of serenity and peace. His heart was firm like an ancient abyss, there were no ripples on the surface. Fight, kill, a person is born to engage in battle. Win, lose, continue walking on your path, by stepping on other people's corpses. Let blood boil, let sweat flow, the best moment of life is now… Chapter 542 White brain matter and blood spurted upon his whole body. He took a deep breath, the intense odor of blood instead making him feel satisfied! Especially when he looked silently at this giant dragon corpse that he had conquered. "Man, no matter which world they live in, all lives to conquer; conquer the enemy, conquer themselves…" Fang Yuan sighed with emotion. Chapter 553 In this world, strength was everything. On Earth, one had to be mindful of rumors, it was easy to ruin a person's life with some malicious lies. But that was because they were all mortals, the laws of the world was different, individuals could not surpass the power of society. But here, it was different. That was one of the reasons why Fang Yuan loved this world. Chapter 1033 Ambitious mountains with steps firm as steel, taking large strides with unwavering determination. Taking risks to obtain the essence of the universe, my heart still seeks to rise beyond heaven. Chapter 1207 I have the sovereign immortal aperture and can annex other immortal apertures, skipping calamities and tribulations to raise my cultivation and strength. This is a shortcut for cultivation, filled with slaughter and blood. But… I like it. I want chaos, the more chaos, the better! Chapter 1285 How difficult is the perseverance of one person? All of the Gu Immortals here could answer that question. Because among them, some persevered because of responsibility, some persevered because of hatred, some persevered because of excitement, and some persevered because of love… And Fang Yuan's answer? He was still expressionless, he continued to move forward relentlessly. I had once screamed, gradually, I lost my voice. I had once cried, gradually, I lost my tears. I had once grieved, gradually, I became able to withstand everything. I had once rejoiced, gradually, I became unmoved by the world. And now! All I have left is an expressionless face, my gaze is as tough as a monolith, only perseverance remains in my heart. This is my own, an insignificant character, Fang Yuan's — Perseverance!Category:Fang Yuan